


When it all comes raining down, I've got you

by RelentlassHuggerSquad



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Captain Marvel (2019), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha BrOTP, Drabble, Gen, Natasha is like a protective momma bear, She cares about people more than she should, hints of Rhodey/Carol, hints of WinterWidow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 18:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19481140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlassHuggerSquad/pseuds/RelentlassHuggerSquad
Summary: When certain members of the Avengers are struggling with the fireworks, crowds and loud noises, Natasha takes it upon herself to look out for them.Natasha is soft and sweet, fight me!A 4th of July drabble





	When it all comes raining down, I've got you

Natasha had admitted she was impressed by the fact that Tony was throwing a fourth of July party. When he had said he was going to be launching fireworks from the top of Avenger's tower, he had meant it. He had even enlisted Peter to help him light them, Pepper had politely declined because she was pregnant and Tony had a tendency to go overboard. 

Natasha knew that Tony meant well, he was giving hope back to the people after all they had gone through. Except he hadn't realized that some of his fellow Avengers and friends weren't faring so well with the fireworks. Steve was doing okay but Bucky was flinching every time one of the large fireworks went off. 

A sympathetic look crossed Natasha's features and she gently took Bucky's hand dragging him away from the crowd. 

"Where are we going?" Bucky asked, trying to make himself smaller as he tried to get through the crowd and into the actual tower. He didn't like being touched and there just to many people around for him to fully relax and be comfortable.

"The kitchen," Natasha replied, giving him a warm smile. She kept a hold of his hand, trying to send him calming and positive thoughts. She knew what it was like to be forced into a situation where you weren't comfortable. 

Bucky still seemed hesitant. "Why are we going to the kitchen?" 

"Because you keep jumping every time a firework goes off," Natasha said, leading him to the elevator. 

"I do not." Bucky objected only to flinch as the tower rocked with another one of Tony's massive firework displays. "Okay, I just don't like them. The loud bangs and the crowd, it just.." He trailed off. 

Natasha squeezed his hand. "You don't owe me an explanation, it's okay. I got you." She promised. 

When they made it to the kitchen, they found they weren't the only ones there. Carol Danvers was hiding out in the kitchen with both Clint and Rhodey. 

Natasha study Clint for a moment before signing to him, Clint nodded after a moment. "Clint took his hearing aids out, the noises were bothering him too." 

"I don't like fireworks all that much either," Carol explained, she was in the middle of making waffles and smores for both Clint and Rhodey. Everybody in the room seemed to flinch as the tower shook again with more fireworks. 

Natasha watched them, before grabbing the tray of smores and waffles. "Come on, we're going to my room. It's soundproof, and we won't have to hear the fireworks." 

"Is this supposed to be an orgy?" Carol asked unsure of the group 

Clint who read her lips chuckled."Nat, I like this one, we should keep her around." 

Bucky didn't seem as certain either but followed after Natasha. He had taken a liking to her and trusted her, so he was willing to go where she led. 

"We can all just watch a movie and eat smores and waffles," Natasha said, already making a mental note to talk to Tony about toning down the fireworks or at least giving earplugs to the members of his team who were more sensitive to the loud noises. 

"Do I want to know why your room is soundproof?" Rhodey asked. 

Natasha gave her friend a coy smile. "Trust me, man, you don't want to know. But I can show you." She offered. 

Rhodey blushed and shook his head. "No, I'm good." He said, knowing better than to play her game. 

Once the group settled in Natasha's room, she put on a movie for background noise. She was thankful that she could no longer hear the fireworks. They didn't bother her like they did the others, but they tended to leave her feeling overstimulated. 

Rhodey and Carol sat on the floor, exchanging war stories. Bucky managed to come out of his shell and talk with them a little bit but eventually hit his limit for conversation. Natasha didn't push him, she had learned that Bucky needed to do things in his own time. She opened her arms to him, allowing Bucky to cuddle into her side. Natasha ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him until he fell asleep at her side. 

Clint gave her a curious look but didn't question it. He was used to Natasha picking up strays and her ability to be there and love people no matter what. 'You look happy, this suits you' 

Natasha just smiled, her gaze shifting to Rhodey and Carol. The tension had seemed to melt off of them now that they weren't being bombarded by the fireworks outside. She knew a connection when she saw one, she could tell Rhodey was into Carol by the way he kept offering her the last smore. 

Taking a moment to reflect on her make-shift group, Natasha realized how much they were all so different and alike. She hugged Clint a little closer and laid her head on his shoulder. Clint had always made her feel safe, he had always made sure to look out for her when she first joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and now she wanted to return the favor to the other Avengers. She was thankful for her little family, they all had their broken edges, but they seemed to fit each other perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own hatred of fireworks, crowds and loud noises. In which I wish somebody would pull a Natasha and hold me, so I don't have to be scared.


End file.
